DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Pathology Core will play a central role in this program. It will function as a central tissue source that will provide quality control and be a source of carefully selected and microdissected tissue. Towards that end, its major objective is to catalog, histologically characterize and microdissect all tissue specimens for distribution to the other Cores of the program. Dr. Giordano will perform all histologic evaluations and will oversee all microdissections, to be performed either manually or by laser capture microdissection using the PixCell II instrument of Arcturus Engineering. The Pathology Core will continue to obtain frozen tissues via the Tissue Procurement Service to complement the significant tumor collections at our disposal via the University of Michigan and our multi institutional tissue network. The Pathology Core will also prepare paraffin blocks containing hundreds of related tissue specimens using tissue microarray technology. The resulting microgray blocks will be used in expressive studies of selected genes identified in the Proteomics and DNA Array Cores and analyzed by immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization. Dr. Mark Stoler of the University of Virginia will provide in situ hybridization expertise and services via collaboration with the Pathology Core. The Pathology Core will build on the existing Cores established by the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) and the facilities of Dr. Giordano's research laboratory. These Cores include the UMCCC Tissue Procurement Service and the Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM) Core currently directed by Dr. Giordano.